


Unplanned

by Naomi_M



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Harry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_M/pseuds/Naomi_M
Summary: Louis邀请Marcel一起写作业，一个简单无趣的PWP





	Unplanned

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次在ao3上发文好激动好激动  
> 首发LOFTER

“下面我宣布本次作业的分组。”

  

所有学生都调整好坐姿，心里早已列出了一个名单。请让我和她一组……他也可以，千万千万不要是他。

  

Louis在本周帮邻居取了三次牛奶，两次把迷路的宠物送回家，没有收到任何处分。

  

这一切都为了能在历史课上分个好搭档。如果上帝真的看到了他做的一切，那他老人家至少也要有所表示吧。

“Louis Tomlinson……和Harry Styles。”

  

Louis一巴掌拍向桌子，幸福从来没有这么突然过。

  

Harry Styles——其实没人这么叫他，大家都叫  他Marcel——是个绝顶聪明的书呆子。全班都找不到比他更好的搭档了，因为Marcel会毫无怨言地完成所有工作，而且绝对拿A＋。

  

Louis骄傲地挺直腰板，对朝他丢眼刀的同学们微笑致意。

  

“你知道，有些人就是这么幸运，哪怕一个学期没听过课也能拿A＋。”Zayn有气无力地说，“而我们就注定是F。”

  

“别酸了，至少你的搭档够辣啊，不是吗？”

说完Louis看了看站在储物柜前的Marcel，后者正笨手笨脚地整理课本。Louis几乎是用怜悯的眼神扫过Marcel标志性的格子毛背心和白衬衫，半张脸大的黑框眼镜以及鬼知道抹了多少发胶的直发。这身装扮三十年前的人都嫌土，难怪他会成为学校里最不受欢迎的Omega。真的，Louis觉得这孩子作为Omega简直太失败了。

  

尽管如此，Louis还是有必要和他的新搭档打个招呼。他们以前不怎么说话，Louis也不打算和如此干巴巴的O过多交谈。现在不一样了，现在Marcel才是做主的那个。

“Marcel！”Louis突然跳到Marcel面前，吓得他差点扔掉怀里的课本。“呃，你还好吧？”

  

“不不不我没事…没事。”Marcel扯出一个仓皇的微笑，稍稍低下头和Louis说话。这让小个子的Alpha无比别扭。“嗨。”

  

“很高兴和你分在一组。我说真的。这次作业可不简单。”

  

“噢……我也，我也是。”Marcel扶了一下眼镜，“事实上我已经有个主意了，我们可以写一篇关于法国大革命的报告，”

  

“好好好，听起来棒呆了。”反正写的人是你不是我，“这周六我家没人，你要不要过来？我们可以一起写。”

  

Marcel支支吾吾地说不出话，这让Louis皱起了眉头。没人能拒绝Louis Tomlinson，拉拉队长不能，书呆子更不能。

  

“怎么了伙计？你没空吗？”

  

“不……我——我有空。几点合适呢？”

  

“你答应了？九点就不错。到时候见啊！”

没听到Marcel嘟囔的“再见”，Louis又跳回Zayn的身边。

“搞定了。等着瞧吧，这周六我就能拿到有史以来的作业最高分！”

 

“是啊，是啊。”Zayn继续唉声叹气。如果Louis邀请其他任何一个Omega或者Beta到家里，那他多半动机不纯；但是放在Marcel身上，Zayn毫不怀疑他俩是去乖乖写作业的。

  

毕竟那是Marcel……Zayn觉得他就算脱光了站自己眼前也不会发生伤天害理的事。

  

\-----------------------------

  

“Niall，”Harry使劲摇晃着在图书馆睡着的朋友，“Niall，醒醒，我们要走了。”

  

金发的Beta迷迷糊糊地爬起来，“你说有大事告诉我，是啥？”

Harry深吸一口气：“Louis是我历史作业的搭档。”

“喔，他妈的，那小子真是走狗屎运了。还有你，Harold，你们各取所需吧。” Niall将书摞在一起，斜眼看到一个笑容正在Harry脸上放大，那种“Marcel自我感觉良好的坏主意”即将到来的笑容。

  

“你绝对猜不到，他让我这周六去他家写作业……”

  

“等等？”Niall一下子清醒了，“这是什么意思？”

  

“噢，要我说，我不认为他有什么别的意思。但这是个好事啊，不是吗？”Louis可能约遍所有学生再从头约一遍，但是不可能对Harry产生一丁点兴趣……他理解。

“可是这周你可能会…那个啊！你答应没有？”

  

Harry心虚了，“嗯，因为我…我害怕以后就没机会了……没关系，我会带好抑制剂的，就像上学一样，是吧？”

  

\-------------------------------------

就像上学一样，Harry在心里默念。他不敢想象在Louis家里进入发情期是什么场面，Louis会对他避之不及，这件事会成为全校的丑闻。只是去写个作业而已，事情不会这么巧的。

周五下午Harry就准备好了所有资料，它们平平整整地躺在包里，全部按顺序码好。如果Louis恰好对这方面感兴趣，那么Harry可以顺手借给他两本书，还附赠一个详细的书单。

Louis家的所有笔都坏掉了也没关系，Harry带了三支备用。有备无患总是好的。

  

最重要的，抑制剂，Harry检查了五遍，确保它们放在伸手就能拿到的地方。

一切看起来都井井有条，绝对出不了错。

  

只是——他起晚了。

天杀的闹钟没有响，Harry明明在前一天晚上拧好了发条。感谢他早睡早起的生物钟，刷牙洗脸的时间还是足够的。抹发胶就不一样了，那可是个精细活儿，需要费老大的功夫才能让他打卷儿的头发服服帖帖。

不抹发胶会显得很随便，但迟到在Harry看来更是罪大恶极。他一咬牙冲出门，抓起停在门口的自行车拼命蹬起来。

  

虽然路上没有违反任意一条交通规则，Harry还是骑得太快了。

那个把他蹭倒在地的司机看起来比趴在地上的Harry还要惊恐，他不停道歉，把散落在地的物品捡起来抱在怀里。

  

“我没事…没事……”Harry说着爬起来，抬头看到一张熟悉的脸——

“噢，嘿Liam。”

这算什么，在去Louis家的路上被他朋友撞到？

  

可怜的Liam，下巴简直要坠到胸口了：“Mar…Marcle？”

  

他们一起把书包重新装好，Liam还是没从震惊中反应过来。“你的，头发？它们怎么是卷的？”

  

被发现的Harry脸红了，只想快些逃开Liam的视线。“我今天没来得及整理。抱歉，我真的很赶时间。再见！”

  

说完Harry跨上自行车，Liam在后面喊到：“说真的，兄弟！以后别抹发胶了！！”

  

Harry决定把它留在身后，继续向Louis家飞驰。

  

\---------------------

  

所以这就是Louis看到的，一个Omega站在他家门口，一缕卷发不安分地垂在前额，脸颊因剧烈运动而透着粉色，红唇微张，正不规律地小口喘气。

  

Louis愣了一秒，把门狠狠摔在对方脸上。

  

敲门声再次响起，“Louis？Louis？出什么问题了吗？”

是Marcel，Louis想起来了，是他没错……只是看起来不太一样。

  

他重新把门打开：“对不起，刚才没认出来。呃，快进来吧，很高兴，呃，你能来。”

  

Marcel脸上的红晕更深了，“我没收拾头发，希望看起来没有特别乱……”

  

“不！！！不，这样好极了…你或许可以尝试着…就这样。”

  

Harry搞不懂了，一刻钟内有两个人这么说，他们不觉得他的卷发很可笑？他们没有嘲笑他的头发？

  

“那么Ma…Harry，我就不带你参观房子了。这是厨房那是卫生间，那边是卧室们——有点多，不过绝对是必须的。好了，这是我的卧室。”

  

Louis的卧室就像大部分Alpha的一样，乱七八糟堆的像个垃圾中转站。Harry没有批评的意思，这很可爱，Louis做什么都很可爱，但他还是想把它好好打扫打扫……

  

“地面呼叫Harry！我们可以开始了吗？你说的那个…关于法国大革命的报告？”Louis歪在床上，随手翻开一本漫画书。

  

Harry回过神来，从包里拿出资料，对着兴致缺缺的Louis列提纲。

  

“大文豪。快写吧，这次我们铁定全班第一。”Louis坐到Harry身边，翻开短信。有一条是Liam发来的：[你绝对猜不到伙计我今天看到他妈的Marcel了！]

  

什么毛病。Louis没回复他。

  

抬起头，Marcel正握着笔发愣。Louis打了个响指，让他从座位上弹了起来。一瞬间，Louis好像在他身上看到了一丝…属于Omega但不属于Marcel的脆弱。

  

“抱歉，我今天很难集中注意力。”Harry这么解释。有Louis坐在旁边想不跑神才怪，他对自己说。

  

无比心大的Alpha埋头刷社交软件，直到身体里属于原始的一部分开始不安分地搅动，Louis才意识到了什么。

  

身旁的Marcel依然保持着握笔的姿势，Louis不敢肯定他到底是在写作业还是在发呆。空气中出现了隐隐约约的异样，Alpha的直觉告诉他，这就是属于Omega信息素的味道。

  

“Harry，Harry！”Louis努力让自己不被这丝若有若无的香甜影响，轻轻拽了拽Harry的衣袖。绿眼睛转过来时已经开始涣散，迷茫地望着Louis的方向。“你好像进入热…热热……”

被点醒的Omega脸部再次充血，一边道歉一边在书包里翻找抑制剂。

“对不起…我带了抑制剂的……对不起……我真的有带……”

可是它们为什么不在包里了？

  

如果不是他检查五遍后依然忘带，那一定是在路上，被撞倒之后不知道滚落在什么地方。

眼前的书包开始出现重影，Harry觉得自己坚持不了太久。被热潮冲的越来越神志不清，现在唯一能做的，就是赶紧离开Louis的家，这样至少不会给他留下狼狈不堪的印象。

  

“我现在就走。”

“你疯了，”Louis跳了起来，“你现在就是一颗巨型chun药，走出去让方圆五里的Alpha都像饿狼一样……”

  

他没说完，因为“方圆五里，”这个概念，自己似乎也包括在内……“总之你不允许出去，你可以用卧室。我……”又一波信息素更加猛烈地涌上来，Louis从脖子到耳尖都变成了红色。“我去外面。”

  

Harry瞪大眼睛，几秒钟后，他轻轻点了点头。收到回应的Louis用最快的速度蹿出卧室，啪的一声将门狠狠摔上，顺带扣上门锁。他应该走远一些，把自己锁进另一个房间，但是Omega的信息素越来越浓郁，像绸缎一样将他紧紧包裹，阻止他走的更远。Louis妥协了，无力地靠坐在门边，克制又贪婪地深吸一口气。

  

很讽刺的，Harry的信息素异常香甜。主要是甜，比所有向Louis展示过信息素的Omega都要甜。倒不是说Louis曾经见证过其他人的热潮，Harry的信息素就算透过墙壁缩小不少，也依然甜的勾魂摄魄。

  

如果学校里高傲自大的Alpha们，包括从前的Louis，得知他们平常从不正眼看的Marcel竟然有如此诱人的信息素，会作何感想？算了，Louis觉得他们最好永远别知道。为什么会是他呢？那个审美落后，大惊小怪，毫不起眼而且有成堆疯狂点子的怪胎？Marcel甚至不该有私人生活，更别提和性沾边了。不过他换上稍显正常的衬衫和黑色牛仔裤，把带着卷曲的头发放开束缚后——Louis想起了今早开门的刹那——看起来其实还不错。

  

头发，Marcel用了半瓶发胶的可笑直发是他的标志，有谁知道它们卷得那么有趣？Louis突然想到Liam的短信，这么说他今天早上也看到Harry和他的发型了。Louis想给他回条信息问个明白，但是手机和Harry一起锁在了卧室里。

  

呆坐着的Louis被屋里的细碎声响打断，是Harry——天啊。Louis感到全身触电般僵直，电流在每根血管里蔓延，酥麻感从心脏扩散到全身。

  

Louis不指望一个发qing的Omega保持安静，但是在Harry发出那声压抑的呻yin时他还是毫无防备。低沉沙哑，饱含qing欲，让那股刺激直接向下面冲去。Louis突然觉得难为情，不过转念一想没人会发现，Harry更不会发现。

  

自我安慰后，Louis继续靠坐在门边，让Harry的味道将自己淹没。过不了多久，他就有必要去卫生间解决生理需求了。

一墙之隔的Harry呻yin地越发大声，Louis不由自主地想象他在床上辗转扭动，他的床——老天，他的床。

  

“Louis…Lou……”

Louis被吓得一个激灵，感觉比半夜偷吃被抓还要难堪。他捂住嘴，让自己发不出一点声音，可是Harry断断续续的喘xi依然没停，难耐地叫着Louis的名字。一阵心里斗争后，Louis小心翼翼地开口：“Harry？你需要什么吗？”

出乎意料的，屋里的声音停了下来。Louis重新捂住嘴，想听到那边传来的回应。Harry终于开口，“你。”简短，笃定地回答，“需要你，Louis。”

  

“我不明白……”

“别这样，Lou，帮帮我…”

不行，Louis对自己说，绝不能和那个抹发胶穿毛衫的Marcel发生不洁关系，想想都是犯罪。

“听着，Marcel，你不想在现在做出一些你将来会后悔的事吧？”

“我不会后悔的Lou，绝对不会！求你了，好吗？我现在想的全是你，操，求你了。”

随后又呻吟一声，直接宣告了他的胜利。Louis离突破心理防线就差这么一声。他艰难地拧动门锁，“你现在还有机会。”

“不需要，求你快一点。”

门被打开的一刹那，屋里弥漫着的甜味立刻充斥Louis的鼻腔。体内原始的欲望叫嚣着想要突破理智的牢笼。更别提那个一步蹦过来的Omega，Harry紧紧抱住Louis，将脸埋在他的颈窝里，渴求更多来自Alpha的信息素。

“谢谢你，Lou。”

Louis注意到Harry身上只挂着一件敞开的白衬衫，柔软的身体在衬衫下半遮半掩，下面挺立的阴jing紧贴着Louis的大腿。此时一切羞耻心和罪恶感都跑到九霄云外，Louis回抱住Harry，亲吻他的脖颈。

Harry急不可耐地想要褪下Louis的衣物，不过大概是因为手太笨，这很有情qu的过程硬生生延长了一倍，最后还是Louis自己动手比较快。他一把将Harry推倒在床上，用双臂撑着俯下身。

“我们这样没问题？”Louis搞不懂自己怎么会这样婆婆妈妈的，但是Harry，他的确和其他人不太一样，是不是？多重保险总是没坏处。  
   
出乎意料，Harry听完这个问题后咯咯傻笑起来。

怎么回答呢？从第一次看到Louis Tomlinson被阳光亲吻过的小麦色皮肤起，第一次看到那张精致的脸笑得眼角弯弯，自从Louis第一次出现时，Harry就多了一片以他命名的云。与那双独一无二的蓝眼睛意外对视后，Harry的天空再没有别的颜色。

Louis脸上泛起一片窘迫的红，看起来还要更可爱。Harry抬起头，轻轻蹭过Louis的薄唇。

那片红色腾的加深。他这是什么意思？Louis决定暂时不深究，他伸出胳膊，从床头柜抽屉最隐蔽的角落摸出安全套。Harry急不可耐地望着他，心里呐喊催促着快点。近在咫尺又求之不得的Alpha信息素简直要让他疯掉，后穴的空虚感越发强烈，滑溜溜的液体不可控制地涌出，甚至溢湿了床单。

Louis终于撕开了包装，套在自己挺立的老二上，重新回到Harry身边。这让他的焦躁平复了不少。Louis的手掌在Harry奶白色的身体上抚摸着，Omega的柔软令人惊叹。怪胎Marcel，最不像Omega的Omega，正把他的脆弱和欲望毫无保留地展现在Louis眼前。Harry的目光依然锁在Louis身上，眼里盛满了——Louis知道那叫温柔，可是他很回避这个词。在这种情况下，不管是热潮期的Omega还是身临其境的Alpha，如果他们像Louis和Harry一样差不多是陌生人，眼里都不会有“温柔”这种存在。他们应该各取所需，猛烈又效率。

想起刚刚那个擦边球的吻，Louis一阵眩晕。他贴近Harry，鼻尖几乎挨在一起。“你以前…以前喜欢怎样？”

“没有以前。”Harry摇摇头，露出一个不好意思的笑，“这是我第一次在热潮期的时候，呃，和Alpha。”

Louis忍不住呻吟，放低身体让两人的阴jing互相摩擦，“我是你的第一个Alpha？”Harry胡乱地点头。“天啊，Harry…你真的愿意吗？让我来？”

“愿意，一直愿意。再没有别人了。Lou，一直是你。”

Louis给了Harry一个正式的吻，Harry顺从地张开嘴，回应Louis舌头的长驱直入。同时，Louis的食指在Harry的穴口打转，随后缓慢地推了进去。Harry在亲吻中溢出喘息，说实在的，仅仅是Louis的一根手指，感受就比所有的玩具还要好，还要充实。Harry的后穴紧紧夹住Louis的食指，很快被液体包裹。

他们进行的很慢，Louis总是担心会使Harry受伤。很显然，更年轻的Omega不这么想。Harry开始对着Louis的手指沉下身子，急不可耐地渴求更多。于是Louis伸进了第二根手指，在Harry温暖的肠壁里开合扩张。

第三根手指进入时，Harry已经叫得一塌糊涂。他的声音就是最有效的催情剂，Louis可以录下来用它打手枪…这个变态的想法使他加重了手上的力度，戳到的某个点使Harry尖叫起来，胳膊绕上Louis的脖子。

“这里吗，亲爱的？”Louis说着再次按上去。

“是的是的是的……Louis，天啊，我准备好了。”

Alpha继续用手指翻腾搅动，Harry被挑逗的样子十分诱人，脖颈后仰，从双颊到锁骨都透着红色，挺立的阴茎顶部吐露着前液。他哑声祈求更多，不只是手指，还要更多。

等到Louis觉得差不多够了，将指头抽出来。后穴的空虚感使Harry发出小猫一样的呜咽。Alpha握着阴茎，缓慢地顶了进去，在整根没入后两人同时呻吟出声。

Louis感到Harry的紧致温暖包裹在自己下身，肠壁吸着突出的血管。“瞧瞧你baby，这么紧，太完美了。”Harry哼唧两声，“Lou，动吧。”

担心Harry第一次会受伤，Louis的动作克制又小心翼翼，只是浅浅地抽插，无视身下人的催促和迎合的动作。

被填满的感觉让Harry有种落泪的冲动，适应了撕裂般的疼痛后，身体发出信号，需要更深处的刺激。可是Louis不肯用力，后穴的空虚感几乎发疼了。

在一遍又一遍友好的提醒被无视后，Harry不知道哪来的力气，用胳膊撑住坐了起来。角度的变换使Louis的阴茎埋得更深，两人同时倒吸一口气。

这是干什么？Louis懵了，在他不算丰富的性生活中这样的情况还是第一次见，失神的空当，Harry又一使劲，腰部的力量让两人直接翻了个身。

Louis的后背哐的一声砸在床垫上，蓝眼睛瞪得更大，看着坐在身上的Harry反应不过来。直到Harry俯下身开始在Louis的老二上运动，Louis才觉得血往头上涌。

Harry大腿的肌肉线条紧紧绷在Louis腰侧，锁骨靠上透着淡淡的粉红，正大声喘息。他真漂亮，Louis想，漂亮到让人想将他占为己有。

“想要我的结吗，宝贝？”

Harry好像找到了那个点，发出一声尖叫，然后更迅猛地抬起身子，再狠狠沉下去，粘液从后穴顺着Louis的阴茎流下来。他的动作越来越快，说实在的，Louis从没见过这么主动又体力好的Omega。Harry炽热紧致的甬道裹得他眼冒金星，渐渐跟不上Harry的速度，干脆放弃迎合让他掌握速度。

一波波快感将Louis慢慢淹没，他知道自己就快了。他伸出一只手，摸到两人中间Harry的老二撸动起来。Harry轻轻呜咽，减慢了速度。

“Lou…我……”

“你做的很好，亲爱的…为我射出来，Harold。”

最后操弄了几下，Harry喊着Louis的名字射在腹部。几乎是同时，Louis射进安全套里，感受到结在Harry体内胀开。

Harry觉得完整，在这里，Louis身上，Louis的结卡在身后。那些他对自己第二性别的疑惑找到了答案。Harry偏过头，温柔地含住Louis的下唇。

“嘿……”等到他们分开，Louis又一次脸红了。“Curly，我们的历史作业怎么办？”

本来将脸埋在Louis颈窝的Harry紧张地抬起头来，而Alpha在看到那双水汪汪的绿眼睛时深深叹了口气。

“别管它了。你要是想来这里写作业，随时欢迎。”

END.


End file.
